


Wincest Haikus

by ashwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Haiku, M/M, Pining Dean Winchester, Poetry, seriously these were so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwitch/pseuds/ashwitch
Summary: A collection of haikus based around the first 5 seasons in chronological order, enjoy!





	Wincest Haikus

Oh, what a cruel joke.  
To be placed so close to you,  
forbidden to touch.

*

"Don't go" rings hollow  
as it bounces off the door  
of an empty room.

*

I'm sorry, Sammy.   
That your escape, your saviour,  
is nothing but ash.

*

"Kill him" You say, yet   
we both know that gun will have   
two bullets waiting.

*

At last, I kissed you,  
ignoring the blood and the   
coldness of your skin.

*

Of course I sold it.   
Live your life. Mine was over  
the moment yours was.

*

I ask myself why  
you chose her. Do you not know  
I've always been yours?

*

Please, please don't notice  
the ways the siren gave me  
what I shouldn't need.

*

I never mentioned  
just how infatuated  
Smith was with Wesson.

*

You couldn't even  
let me keep my last promise,  
"Not gonna leave you"

*


End file.
